Pokeporn lesbians
by Pokeporn123
Summary: Just random.


"Welcome to the pokemon laboratory. How can I help you?" The woman at the front desk asked.

"Uhh... I'm here for my first pokemon..." I replied.

I may be eighteen, but I'm always too late to get my first pokemon. Which is quite a disappointment...

She gives me the directions to professor junipers lab, and I get there with no faults.

I enter the room, to see juniper giving away an oshawatt.

I smile, as there is still two pokeballs there.

I walk up to her and beam, "I am finally on time! After eight years..."

She laughs, "Well, you're in luck this time, because we have two pokemon left! A fire type, and a grass type!"

She picks both of the pokeballs up, and throws them in the air, "Come on out!"

A little orange and black pokemon pops out of the first one, and a little green pokemon pops out of the second one.

I grab my pokedex, and scan them both.

' Tepig, the Fire Pig Pokémon. It can deftly dodge its foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It roasts berries before it eats them.'

'Servine, the grass snake pokemon, It moves along the ground as if sliding. Its swift movements befuddle its foes, and it then attacks with a vine whip. The evolved form of Snivy.'

I frown, "A servine? Why is she evolved?"

Professor juniper smiled, "I knew you wanted a Snivy, and to make it easier for you, I evolved her for you! She only needs a few more HP points to get to her final evolved form."

I smile at Juniper, "Awww! Thankyou!"

Servine smiles at me, and brings out her vines, curling one around my hand.

"Let's go!" She smiles at me.

I nod, "Okay Juniper, I'll be off now! Thankyou!"

I bring her in for a hug, but she sees it differently, and pecks me on the lips.

I smile, and kiss back, before we pull away.

"I'll be off now! Hope to see you on the way!" I wink, and walk off with my servine.

We make our way over to the forest, and pass a couple of battlers, a boy with a pikachu, and a boy with a snivy.

I wink at the snivy, and her cheeks flush.

I giggle, and her trainer barks a command at her, with her accepting, and executing the move perfectly.

I smile, and walk into the forest with servine.

It's dark by now, and we have set up camp, and built a fire.

I fed servine, and myself, nod by now we were getting into bed.

I look at servine, "Do you want to go back into your pokéball?"

She shakes her head, "No, it's so lonely in there."

I nod, and put her pokéball back into my backpack.

I climb into my sleeping bag, and pull out my hair tie.

I open the sleepingbag, so that servine can climb in.

She huddles close to me, which gives me shivers in my stomach.

I gulp, and she hears this.

She sighs, and wraps her arms around my waist.

I start to drift off, when I feel something sliding down my leg.

It crawls up my pant leg, and reaches my inner thigh, brushing my thigh, I feel my slit getting wet.

My breath shudders, as it slides up to my pussy.

It presses itself against my slit, and starts flicking my clit, turning me on intensely.

I sigh, as another rips my pants off, exposing my pussy.

It slides to my slit, and pushes itself inside, swirling itself around, scraping every inch of my cunt.

I gasp, and hug servine closer to me.

She brings her lips to mine, and starts to explore my mouth with her tongue, whilst playing in my pussy.

My hand reaches towards her pussy.

I slide my finger along her slit, getting her wet.

Her vines are both inside my pussy now, massaging, and playing with my cunt.

I'm so close now, my juices are having a heavy flow now drenching the sleeping bag. I slide my finger into her cunt, and another, and another, soon my fist is in her cunt, pumping in and out, the sound of wet skin slapping, and muffled moans was all that could be heard in the tent.

Her tongue was fighting mine for dominance, whilst we pleasured eachother.

I slid out of the sleeping bag, with servine, and we both flipped around, eating out of each others pussys.

I felt her shudder, as she orgasmed, her screams were heard throughout the tent.

I slurped all of her juices, getting as much as possible.

Suddenly a white light enveloped her body.

I slurped as much as I could, when suddenly her pussy changed.

'She's evolving! Score!' Was all that echoed through my brain, as the light faded, and my head was stuffed in her cunt.

I heard her gasp as I ate out of her.

Her warmth surrounded my head, drenching my hair, and face.

Her pussy contracted on me, as I pulled out, to get some air.

I pulled out with a pop, and she shuddered.

I took a deep breath, and felt her vines coil themselves around my body.

They held down my arms and legs, keeping my body stiff.

She pushed me into her pussy, my whole body filling her cunt.

She used me like a dildo, swirling me around and around, and pushing me in and out of her pussy.

I drank all of her juices as I hit her cervix, and her giant pussy contracted on my curves as she pulled me out.

She released my arms, and pushed me back in, letting me feel around with my arms.

She shook violently, screaming, "YES!" Her juices spurted, gallons, and gallons of it flew down my throat.

I swallowed it all.

She then fainted.

She released her grip on me, and fell asleep.

I sighed, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story!

I'm taking suggestions! Any pokemon that's you want this girl to fuck? Just tell me which one, and I'll see what I can do!


End file.
